


So My Desperate Grip Can Reach You

by moonglider



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, God of Death, I swear its not as dark as it sounds, I was inspired by concept photos, I've taken too many philosophy classes, Mind Games, Mugging, Sibling Rivalry, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, goddess of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglider/pseuds/moonglider
Summary: Life and Death sit down to play a game with the balance.X X XOr: Gahyeon just loves to win against Hoseok.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	So My Desperate Grip Can Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of the blue but I was super inspired by the concept photos that dropped and I just couldn't help myself. So I wrote Goddess of Life Gahyeon and God of Death Hoseok playing with the balance of life. I refer to Hoseok as Death and Gahyeon as Life, so if it's capital, I mean them, but if its lowercase I'm referring to the broad sense of the word. I hope that makes sense.
> 
> Title is lyrics from "And there was no one left" by Dreamcatcher
> 
> Anyway, enjoy somniarmy! We really are being fed so well right now.

Gahyeon stretched out on the pink grass below her, crinkling below her weight; stretching her arms up above her head and enjoying the very real feeling of her muscles moving. The sun wasn’t quite up yet, just barely casting a low pink and orange hue across the shimmering land below her. Yet, Gahyeon could hardly wait for the sun to rise. Life went on regardless of the sun’s rising or falling. There was no reason for her to wait and it seemed that Hoseok agreed. His long dark shadow fell across her, obscuring any light there might have been.

“You’re awake early.” He murmurs, his majestic, pitch-black wings unfurl around him, casting the vibrant pink grass in a dark shadow around Gahyeon.

“Life waits for no one.” She snickers, momentarily throwing the looming, dark figure above her off by her use of an English expression.

“And death stops for no one.” He counters with his own English expression, stepping to the side to settle down besides the lounging Goddess of Life.

“Does that mean you’re in the mood to play today?” She rolls over on to her side, patting down her rose-red dress and taking in Hoseok’s typical black attire.

“No, I don’t think so.” He murmurs this time, voice fading as the sun gradually breaches the horizon. He reaches out above them into the shimmering world and pulls back a complacent bird in his grasp. The brown feathered fowl did not seem startled from being in the God of Death’s grasp.

“Let the little guy go.” Gahyeon pouts at the antics of the entity before her, holding the fledgling’s young, innocent life.

“No, this is not my fault. It was your love that shot it.” Hoseok rolls the bird over in his hands, showing Gahyeon the gaping, bleeding hole in its chest. No doubt shot by the creatures the Goddess of Life adores so much.

“Alright, just stop.” She abruptly sits up, scooting back away from Death. “Why are you like this?”

“It is suffering, should I send it back?” Hoseok asks, tilting his head and letting his dark gaze fall upon the Goddess of Life.

“You know I don’t like this game.” She says softly.

“It is not my game. It is your game, your human game.” Death rebukes coldly.

“Just end it, please.” Gahyeon sighs, dejected, spurring Death to let the bird move on to the afterlife.

“There,” Hoseok pats his hands on his leather pants as if wiping off the residue of the once living creature.

“Let’s play a different game. There’s a man pacing on the roof of that building.” Gahyeon points to the shimmering cityscape below them. And lo and behold Death sets his sights on a young man dressed in a fine-looking suit pacing on the roof of a _tall_ building.

“Will he jump? I hate the anticipation.” She says, digging her hands into the pink grass below her and biting into her rouge painted lower lip.

Hoseok pauses for a minute, unsure whether the young man will take his life or not. Suicide is a tricky matter. Once upon a time it had been seen as dignifying and now it held great shame for the creatures below. Hoseok finds the turmoil that suicide creates in humans to be truly fascinating. He has never been able to pinpoint whether a human will commit suicide or not. Humans tend to confuse the God of Death, who has a very straightforward relationship with death. Humans are just messy that way. Death can see the turmoil brewing below the surface of this man. He only needs a little convincing either way, Hoseok thinks.

A wide, heart-shaped smile spreads across his face. “Let’s play.”

Gahyeon reaches an arm down and pulls the pitiful man up to the Celestial’s pink pasture. She scoots back, giving the man plenty of room while Hoseok folds his black feathered wings in against his shoulder blades. They pause, allowing the bewildered man to look wildly back and forth between them.

Finally, he seems to grab a hold of himself and words tumble out of his mouth in quite the jumble. “Wh—who—what is—where am I?” He finally settles on.

“Doesn’t matter,” Gahyeon shrugs, pushing her curled brown locks off her shoulders, giving the man a soft smile in return. “Were you going to jump?” She asks instead, blunt and sharp to the point.

“I—I don’t—what is—I don’t understand—what is going?” The young man stumbles around with his words, finally stringing some type of sentence together, much to Hoseok’s amusement.

“Answer the question.” Hoseok replies, still smiling wide and disarmingly, not that it was helping to ease the man’s fear.

“Am I dead?” He asks.

“Do you want to be?” Hoseok rallies.

The young man shakes his head in dissent, hesitating for a second before vigorously shaking his head again, a clear _no._

“Then, do you want to live?” Gahyeon perks up, enjoying the turn of events.

“I—I—”

“You seem unsure.” Hoseok cuts in. “Pick,” Hoseok pauses, “me or her.”

“He—her.” The young man shakily gets out, leaning away from Death.

“Then, Life?” Gahyeon asks. “If I send you back will you jump?”

The young man shakes his head no and so Hoseok reaches out and with a light push against the man’s shoulder, he falls back down towards the shimmering city below. Eyes blown wide and limbs flailing around him as he slams back into his own realm.

“Now, we wait.” Hoseok says, stretching out his dark wings again.

“I bet he’ll pick me.” Gahyeon smirks, poking at Death’s wings, enjoying the silky texture to his feathers.

“Stop.” He swats blindly at her, not taking his eyes off the young man who has seemed to come to his senses, looking around the rooftop as if he expected to see Life and Death there with him.

“What is he doing?” Gahyeon tilts her head at the man below them while drawing her back to her side, decidedly confused.

“Jumping. Apparently.” Hoseok’s face morphs into one of shock, his eyebrows arching with just a bit of confusion.

“I thought for sure he would pick me.” Gahyeon pouts at another example of wasted life, her heart aching just a little at the sight of the young man peering over the edge of the roof. And then, the man pulls back and stumbles to the floor, scooting back as quickly as he can from the ledge.

“Oh?” Hoseok hums, very intrigued.

The young man gets up and dashes to the door that leads to a stairwell and he disappears from sight. “He picked me!” Gahyeon cheers.

Hoseok sighs, it can’t be helped. Life was such a pretty little lie that those creatures held onto. “To the hospital then?” He asks.

“No,” Gahyeon whines. “I never win there.”

“So spoiled.” Hoseok teases Life. “You win all the time.” His smile turns soft at Life’s pouting.

“It makes me sad when you win.” Gahyeon’s pout deepens.

“Death is a part of Life. One cannot be without the other. You and I are a package deal.” Hoseok says astutely.

“I wish we weren’t.” Gahyeon replies.

“Don’t be like that. Fine, pick the next place.” Hoseok concedes.

A broad, gummy smile stretches across Life’s face, she picks the park where a man is getting mugged in the half-lights of twilight and a homeless woman tilts on the edge of starvation.

“You always pick such ugly scenarios.” Hoseok complains.

“Hmm, life is ugly. It’s what makes it fun.” Gahyeon replies, the corners of her lips pulled into a smirk.

“And I suppose death is beautiful.” Hoseok plays along.

“No, you’re ugly too.” She snickers at the frown that stretches across Death’s face.

“You aren't funny.” He rolls his eyes.

“Lots of people find life funny, no one finds you funny however. You need a new sense of humor.” Gahyeon continues to tease Death.

“How about this?” Hoseok snaps his finger and the man in the process of being robbed at gun point pulls the gun from his attacker with effortless ease.

“Hilarious.” Gahyeon muses.

The man points the gun at his attacker and shoots him three times. Hoseok reaches forward and pulls at the bleeding man until he too passes on, just like the little brown bird from earlier.

Gahyeon purses her lips, watching as the shooter drops the gun with trembling hands, turns on his heels, and runs like a bat out of hell. Feeling a small pang in her chest, she snaps her fingers as well, allowing the homeless woman to locate the dead man in her hungry state. The homeless woman picks the man’s wallet and empties it of cash, promptly scurrying off to find something to eat.

“You’re soft.” Hoseok teases.

“What can I say. I’m an opportunist.” Gahyeon smirks at Hoseok.

Hoseok rolls his eyes in response, standing up and stretching his wings out fully. “Well, this has been fun, but I have to get to work.”

“Aw, no, stay. Let’s play longer.” Life pouts at the looming figure.

“Nah,” Hoseok smirks down at Life. “I have souls to collect, deals to make, ya know how it goes.” His smirk unfurls into a heart shaped smile. The last things humans often saw before he relieved them of their souls.

Gahyeon scoffs, “Your deals are cheating.”

“That’s life.” Death shrugs, turning to walk off the pink pasture and into the shimmering world below. His large midnight wings catch the wind and he soars off out of Gahyeon’s sight.

“That’s not life.” She huffs, but Hoseok is long gone, too late to debate with him any longer. Maybe she’ll say something tomorrow when they play with the Balance again. Or maybe Life will go screw up some of Death’s deals. That seems more like life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this quick one shot was a good read for y'all. Let's get Dreamcatcher their first win!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)  
> [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)  
> [Carrd](https://moonglider.carrd.co)


End file.
